Zenthon Titan
Zenthon Titan was a Mechtogan Titan and the Titan counterpart of Zenthon. He was also Dan's and Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan Titan. Information Description The sheer scale and size of Zenthon Titan gives him such an imposing presence, that enemies scatter before him. With massive strength in his shoulders and thighs, he powerfully grapples his opponents to the ground. Despite his giant size, Zenthon Titan's dragon wings give him astonishing speed and agility in battle. Additional weaponry and extendable claws make Zenthon Titan a legendary warrior. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Triple Threat, Zenthon Titan was created when Zenthon, Titanium Dragonoid, and Dan finally joined their hearts and powers together. When he was summoned, he easily took out Miserak, Rockfist, and Deezall all by himself. In Battle Lines, he fought against Miserak, Smasheon, Venexus, Braxion, Deezall, and Rockfist alongside Zenthon, Taylean, Infinity Trister, and Titanium Dragonoid. When he fought against them, he was able to withstand a direct hit from Smasheon, Miserak, and Venexus easily. He then took them out easily. He also spoke for the first time when he was just summoned, which makes him the first Mechtogan Titan to speak in the anime. He reappeared in Unfinished Business and fought against Venexus Titan, Deezall, Venexus, and Smasheon, and won. In Behind the Mask, he was summoned to fight against Razen Titan. They were evenly matched and the battle ended with no outcome. In Dark Moon, he fought against many Dreadeon clones and two Razen Titan clones alongside Dan, Titanium Dragonoid, and Zenthon. In The Final Takedown, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan used the rest of their strength to obliterate both Dreadeon and Razen Titan which also costs them their lives. Game Pyrus Zenthon Titan has 240 Gs. Trivia *Zenthon Titan has less holes for BakuNanos than Zenthon, but you can remove the leg wing armor to insert a BakuNano that require two holes, like Hammermor. *It appears that Zenthon Titan has a hidden laser below and underneath his head and neck, unlike Zenthon. *He was the second Mechtogan Titan to appear in the Anime. *People thought he was Zenthon's evolution, but this was proven incorrect in Triple Threat. *In a brawl on Bakugan Dimensions, Zenthon Titan has his claw on his right hand, but on the collection screen, his Claw is on his left hand. *He was the first Mechtogan Titan to talk in the anime. *He was the first Mechtogan Titan to appear on the intermission screen. *The toy form, when closed up, he looks like the Byalant ''from ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. *In ball form, his left hand has four claws, but in real form, his left hand only has three claws. *From Unfinished Business, it seems that his voice has changed, becoming more deeper and thicker. Gallery Anime ZenthonTitan1.jpg|Zenthon Titan just being summoned on New Vestroia ZenthonTitan2.jpg|Zenthon Titan descending ZT1.jpg|Zenthon Titan in Battle Mode ZT2.jpg|Zenthon Titan in Attack Mode 2011-07-11_1713.png|Zenthon Titan firing the laser on his forehead 2011-07-11_1715.png|Deezall and Rockfist about to attack Zenthon Titan ZenthonTitan3.jpg|Zenthon Titan about to attack Deezall and Rockfist 2011-07-11_1717.png|Zenthon Titan (Back View) ZenthonTitan5.jpg|Zenthon Titan and Zenthon ZenthonTitanOne.jpg|Zenthon Titan being scanned ZenthonTitanTwo.jpg|Zenthon Titan's body parts being scanned ZenthonTitanIntermission.jpg|Zenthon Titan on Intermission Screen UltimateMatchwithZenthonTitan.png|Zenthon Titan, Drago, and Zenthon vs Miserak, Smasheon, and Venexus ZenthonTitanFour.jpg|Zenthon Titan just after defeating a lot of Chaos Bakugan TITANCRUSH!!!.PNG|Zenthon Titan about to crush Venexus 2011-06-20_1818.png|Zenthon Titan vs Smasheon and Venexus 2011-06-20_1830.png|Zenthon Titan's shield 2011-06-20_1834.png|Zenthon and Zenthon Titan 2011-06-20_1840.png|Zenthon Titan just after being summoned on Gundalia Venexus titan vs zenthon titan.jpg|Zenthon Titan vs Venexus Titan Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.15.48 PM.png|Zenthon Titan vs Venexus Titan Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.54.17 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan landing on New Vestroia, while Miserak and Zenthon are looking at him Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.58.16 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.51.59 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan about to be summoned Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 10.37.35 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan firing his lasers at Deezall and Rockfist Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 12.54.28 AM.JPG|Zenthon Titan on intermission screen 2011-07-13_1343.png|Zenthon Titan being summoned Krowll8.PNG 2011-07-17_2022.png 2011-07-17_2025.png|Zenthon Titan about to punch Venexus Titan 2011-07-17_2027.png|Zenthon Titan charging his laser Screen shot 2011-07-23 at 1.38.01 AM.JPG|Zenthon Titan firing his laser 1302918_normal.jpg|Zenthon Titan's leg 2011-07-24 1852.png|Zenthon Titan behind Zenthon and Drago 2011-07-24 1720.png|Zenthon Titan after being summoned 2011-07-24 1721.png 1598.jpg Titan.png|Zenthon Titan activating his claws Screen Shot 2011-07-26 at 4.34.19 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan and Razen Titan attacking each other 1606.jpg|Zenthon Titan and Razen Titan charging their attack 2011-07-25_1024.png|Zenthon Titan charging an attack DarkMoon4.jpg DarkMoon3.jpg|Zenthon Titan and Zenthon holding off several Dreadeon clones 2011-08-07_1653.png|Zenthon Titan firing his cannons Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 7.08.01 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan about to attack Razen Titan Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 7.10.32 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan vs Razen Titan Zenthonis.png Zenthon and Zenthon titan.png 2011-08-14_0002.png 2011-08-14_0003.png All mechtogans.png 2011-08-14_0006.png 2011-08-15_0027.png 2011-08-15 0028.png Game Mechtogan Titan- Zenthon (Pyrus).jpg|Zenthon Titan Mechtogan_Titan-_Zenthon_(Pyrus).JPG Copy_of_Titan_with_Nano_(demo).JPG zenthon titan.jpg|Activator Card zenthon titan01.jpg|Zenthon Titan Ability Card 44444444444.PNG zdfdfd.PNG zdhxdzrhtfh.PNG Zenthon Titan (demo).png 81-PESAPO8L. AA1500 .jpg 81Dp8M4cWjL. AA1500 .jpg 81UlL5xovjL. AA1500 .jpg Drago and his Mechtogan.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Clear_ZenthonTitan.png Darkus_ZenthonTitan.png Haos_ZenthonTitan.png Aquos_ZenthonTitan.png Subterra_ZenthonTitan.png Ventus_ZenthonTitan.png Pyrus_ZenthonTitan.png Zt6.PNG Zt5.PNG Zt4.PNG Zt3.PNG Zt2.PNG Zt.PNG Capture5.PNG Samps.PNG Subterra Zenthon Titan.png GM_Pyrus_Zenthon_titan.png AntimatterZentonT.png Pyrus Zenthon Ingram Titan.png Clear_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Aquos_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Darkus_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Haos_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Subterra_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Pyrus_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Ventus_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Aquos_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Clear_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Darkus_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Haos_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Pyrus_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Subterra_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Ventus_ZenthonTitan_Open.png p.png Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechtogan Category:Titans Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Mechtogan Titan Category:Characters Category:Deceased Mechtogan